Electronic or video display systems are devices capable of presenting video or electronically generated images. Whether used in home entertainment, advertising, videoconferences or group conferences, the demand exists for an appropriate display device.
Image quality is one of the factors consumers use to determine the appropriate display device. In general, image quality can be determined qualitatively by factors such as image resolution and image color. As the desire by some consumers is for display devices having larger picture size, image quality can suffer. Typically, a large picture size is one that exceeds about 40 inch screen size as measured along the diagonal of the screen.
While many display devices are available on the market today in front projection systems, there is a continuing need to develop other devices.